


Attraction

by KacchanxDeku12



Series: It x Reader Books [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Trans female reader, Transgender, bottom reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanxDeku12/pseuds/KacchanxDeku12
Summary: (Y/N) Wasn't Knew To Derry In The Slightest But People Are Starting To Notice Her. She Changed A lot Over The Summer Before The Summer Summer She Was An Invisible Nerd Not Even The Towns Bully Noticed Her Now (Y/N) Has Got Countless Of People After Her.𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶-ғʟᴜғғsᴍᴜᴛᴀɴɢsᴛʀ18ᴛʀᴀɴs ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀᴛᴏᴘ Iᴛ ᴄʜᴀʀᴛᴇʀsʙᴏᴛᴛᴏᴍ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀsᴛʀᴏɴɢ ʟᴀɴɢᴡIᴄʜᴘIᴄs ᴀʀɴᴛ ᴍIɴᴇᴄᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʙʏ ᴍᴇᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴘᴏʀᴛ IᴍᴀɢIsɢᴏᴏɢIᴇ ᴅᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ᴅIᴇᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀɴᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴄᴏɴɴᴏɴ ᴀɢᴇᴘᴇɴɴʏᴡIsᴇ ᴅᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ sᴘᴇsIᴄ ᴀɢᴇᴍᴜʟᴛIᴘᴜʟᴇ ᴇɴᴅIɴɢsᴀʟsᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇs Iɴᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀғʟᴜIᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀᴛʀᴀɴs ᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀb̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶ g̶a̶n̶g̶ a̶g̶e̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ n̶o̶t̶e̶ p̶a̶t̶r̶i̶c̶k̶ i̶s̶ t̶w̶o̶ y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶ʜᴇɴʀʏ - 17ʙʟᴇᴄʜ - 17ᴠIᴄᴛᴏʀ - 17ᴘᴀᴛʀIᴄᴋ - 19︋l̶o̶s̶e̶r̶s̶ c̶l̶u̶b̶ a̶g̶e̶ʙᴇᴠᴇʀʟʏ - 16ʙIʟʟ - 16ʙᴇɴ - 16ʀIᴄʜIᴇ - 16ᴇᴅᴅIᴇ - 16︋ʟᴜᴋᴇ - 16sᴛᴀɴ - 16
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/You, Beverly Marsh/Reader, Bill Denbrough/Reader, Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader, Henry Bowers/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Patrick Hockstetter/Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Reader, Richie Tozier/Reader, Stanley Uris/Reader, Victor Criss/Reader
Series: It x Reader Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149005





	1. ~Intro~

(Y/N) Wasn't Knew To Derry In The Slightest But People Are Starting To Notice Her. She Changed A lot Over The Summer Before The Summer Summer She Was An Invisible Nerd Not Even The Towns Bully Noticed Her Now (Y/N) Has Got Countless Of People After Her.

𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶-  
ғʟᴜғғ  
sᴍᴜᴛ  
ᴀɴɢsᴛ  
ʀ18  
ᴛʀᴀɴs ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ  
ᴛᴏᴘ Iᴛ ᴄʜᴀʀᴛᴇʀs  
ʙᴏᴛᴛᴏᴍ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ  
sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ʟᴀɴɢᴡIᴄʜ  
ᴘIᴄs ᴀʀɴᴛ ᴍIɴᴇ  
ᴄᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʙʏ ᴍᴇ  
ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴘᴏʀᴛ IᴍᴀɢIs  
ɢᴏᴏɢIᴇ ᴅᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ᴅIᴇ   
ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀɴᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴄᴏɴɴᴏɴ ᴀɢᴇ  
ᴘᴇɴɴʏᴡIsᴇ ᴅᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ sᴘᴇsIᴄ ᴀɢᴇ  
ᴍᴜʟᴛIᴘᴜʟᴇ ᴇɴᴅIɴɢs  
ᴀʟsᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇs Iɴ  
ᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ  
ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀғʟᴜIᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ  
ᴛʀᴀɴs ᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ  
ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ

b̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶ g̶a̶n̶g̶ a̶g̶e̶  
p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ n̶o̶t̶e̶ p̶a̶t̶r̶i̶c̶k̶ i̶s̶ t̶w̶o̶ y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶  
ʜᴇɴʀʏ - 17  
ʙʟᴇᴄʜ - 17  
ᴠIᴄᴛᴏʀ - 17  
ᴘᴀᴛʀIᴄᴋ - 19

︋l̶o̶s̶e̶r̶s̶ c̶l̶u̶b̶ a̶g̶e̶  
ʙᴇᴠᴇʀʟʏ - 16  
ʙIʟʟ - 16  
ʙᴇɴ - 16  
ʀIᴄʜIᴇ - 16  
ᴇᴅᴅIᴇ - 16  
︋ʟᴜᴋᴇ - 16  
sᴛᴀɴ - 16

•Y/N-First Name

•L/N-Last Name

•F/C-Favorite Colour

•Hg-Hight

•H/L-Hair Lengh

•H/C-Colour

•N/N-Nickname

•S/C-Skin Colour


	2. ~Chapter 1~

•Attention Trans Female Reader•  
•Chapter 1•  
•No Pov•  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
E/C Means Eye Colour  
(Please Note I'm British So I Use Years And Not Grades And We Don't Get Held Back Over Here But Since This Is Set In Derry I Have Tried To Make It So The Bowers Gang Have Been Held Back, Also You Will Have A Few Side Love Interest But It Will Mainly Be Pennywise, The Bowers Gang And The Losers Club BTW Reader Has Not Had Any Surgery And Wears A Bra)  
It Was A Tuesday Morning After The Summer Holiday And You Woke Up To Your Mum Dragging You Out Of The Bed Going On About How You Needed To Hurry Up Because You Have School.

You Yawned Looking In The Mirror On The Way Out, Now That You Thought About It You Had Changed A Bit Over The Summer Your (E/C) Eyes Blinking The Water Out. You Were A Plain Girl Falling Around (Hg) Foot Tall You Only Had One Friend Because Everyone Else Forgot You Existed 

You Flicked Your Head Round Makeing Your (H/L) Wave About Before Settling Down Your Best Friend Scarlet Was The Popular One Out Of You To. Scarlet Ran Up To Greet You And Started Talking About Something You Weren't Really Listening To What She Was Saying As You Noticed People Looking At You You Ducked Down. You Being The Female You Are Subconsciously Ran Your Fingers Though Your Hair.

You Griped Your Bag Tightly And Brought Your Hand Up To Your Face Somehow Checking That Your Make Up Was Still Ok When You Saw No Make Up On Your Fingers You Frowned Thinking They Were Laughing At You. Scarlet Ran Of Ditching You For Her Other Friends. She May Be Your Best Friend And You Hers But She Had Other Friends. Just As You Were About To Enter Your Class You Felt Someone Grip Your Arm In A Bruising Grip As Someone's Moist Hot Breath Hit Your Ear.

And You Heard The Voice Of Someone You Feared More Then Anything. "Hey Sweetheart What's Your Name" Patrick Fucking Hocksetter. You Tried Ignoring Him Gulping As You Tried To Move Away From Him But He Held Your Wrist Even Tighter. "Name" He Said In A Demanding Way. "Y/N" You Replied. Pulling Your Grip Harshly From His You Walked Away Yelling "FUCK OF" To Him While You Ran Deciding To Skip Class.

To Be Continued


End file.
